7 Minutes in Heaven
by Nate Graham
Summary: A two-shot AU in which all the Avengers are teenagers and part of the same social circle. Tony Stark is still the playboy we know, and hosts a party on his house. Steve is innocent and things get boring, ending in a much funnier game than crappy horror movies. Capsicoul alongside some other pairings.
1. Around the Lunch Table

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, they belong entirely to Marvel and Disney.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is probably going to be a two-shot, nothing longer than that. The idea came into my mind when I saw this post on Tumblr about _13 Going on 30_ (which is a movie I happen to love, and Mark Rufallo's on it) and decided to write this. The second chapter comes in a few days if the feedback is positive enough. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, reviews are welcomed.

* * *

**Around the Lunch Table**

Philip Coulson, a fifteen years old boy, looked like the average teenager from his school. Super Heroes comic books, band posters all over the room and an internet addicted. However, there is more than meets the eye. Looking normal on the outside was something he mastered during years of practice, though truly, Phil was a fanboy over his heroes – with mint cards of a certain Super Hero included -, a Tumblr-famous with a fake name and, more importantly, secretly in love with one of his friends – _Steve_.

The love part he never knew when it happened, probably on one of the various times his friend had stepped up for him – defending him from the jocks or something else – like a prince in a shiny armor, but the friendship, well, that was a long date one.

Along with Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce and the brothers Thor and Loki, Steve was in Coulson's friendship circle since the preschool. The group had always been together, always on the same class, while the other kids from the particularly small town they lived in either transferred or moved. The octet was always together, and eleven years later since their first encounter, they found themselves as best friends.

On that warm morning, Phil woke up on his usual time, got ready for school, grabbed his bag and went downstairs; his breakfast already on the kitchen table, prepared for his ever busy mother. Before leaving for work, she'd set his morning meal – toasts, butter, milk and every now and then some fruit like strawberry or apple cut in cubes, with honey on top – and left for work, coming home only late in the night.

Eating his breakfast, the boy daydreamed a little – a thing he got used to do very often, either imagining himself as an agent of the secret organizations he always read on his comics, or either with his friend Steve. When done, the teenager put the dirty dishes on the dishwasher and left for school, running rapidly towards the bus stop.

After the morning classes, the boy found himself at their usual lunch table -a big one so everyone on the group would fit – eating besides his beloved friend. The boys were chatting about some History paper they had to deliver due to next week, when Tony arrived, Bruce with him.

"Hey bitches! Is everyone gathered here already?" he asked, counting the number of heads sitting around on the table. Answering himself, the man said "Yes, everyone's here. So, guess what?" he asked again.

"What? Your dad bought you a Yatch this time?" Clint replied, jokingly, his arms around his lovely though dangerous girlfriend.

"No, that's still under negotiations," Tony said; the same tone of joke his friend used. "We're having a meeting, tonight, down at my place. My parents will be out for some wedding or whatever, and I'll be lonely by myself at that big house, so you'll all come and give me the pleasure of your amusing company. Deal?" said the teenage, with puppy eyes.

"What about Jarvis, isn't he supposed to watch you or anything? I mean, he IS your butler after all," said Loki, Thor by his side, mouth full and nodding in agreement, with that Golden Retriever façade.

"Actually, I gave him the day off for today, so you guys could come. It's not always that the Evil King – _aka Howard_ – and his wife are out of town, and you guys know how he is, so, I talked Jarvis into letting you guys go and take care of me, because you are _oh-so good_ friends. So, I'll meet you at my house around eight?" Tony said.

Phil turned to Steve, by his side, and asked lowly. "Are you going?"

The other opened his mouth so to speak, but was cut by the Stark kid. "Of course he is, everyone's gonna be there, I want no excuses"

"I'll talk to my mom, but yes, I'll be there," Steve said, sheepishly looking at his friend.

"We'll be there, Tony," Natasha finally said, as if to put an end to the subject, and Bruce followed her. "Hey, did you guys had Ms. Joan's class already? She's gonna give you a project of a rocket and it's so awesome and…" he continued, but Phil was only paying attention to the friend by his side.

The blond boy was timid, and somehow also brave, and maybe that's why Coulson loved him so much. _One_ of the reason, actually. The bell rang, announcing it was time for them to return to their classes, and he followed Steve to the lockers, his was placed besides his best friend's. "So, see you in English on the last class?" Phil asked; books by hand. "Yeah, see ya!" the blonde left, running towards his current class. Phil leaned against his locker and sighed, looking his platonic love leave, until the other turned the corner towards the classrooms. Doing the same, the boy headed for his Math class.


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the character now the movies cited here, if they even exist.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the second chapter guys. The characters are vaguely reminding the ones from the movie, because well, I had to make them teenagers. Bruce/Tony, Clint/Natasha and Loki/Thor implied. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

When the evening came, Phil grabbed his bag with the necessary items needed to spend the night out and headed downstairs. His mom still hadn't gotten home from work, but he had talked to her, and sweetly as ever, she let him sleep over Tony's.

Locking the door as he left, the boy jumped on his bike and headed towards the town's greatest house; The Stark Mansion, as it was called. It wasn't actually a mansion indeed, but hell, it was pretty big.

* * *

Once there, he was welcomed by Tony himself, a lollipop on the corner of his mouth. "Hey Phil, you're the last one. Come in, give me your bag," the boy gently said, putting the budget along with the other's.

Inside the house, they walked to the living room. The place was full of candies, snacks, sodas and all the kinds of other junk food one could buy, and everyone was gathered in the comfortable set of sofas in the middle of the room; the DVD already on, waiting to be played. Phil greeted everyone and found his place by Steve. The crew of teenagers already had their places set: Tony by Bruce, Clint with Natasha, Loki around Thor and him with Steve, like cute teen couples; only that the only real couple was Clint and Natasha.

The film started, and with everyone gathered around the center of the room, they watched as scenes of crappy horror appeared on the huge screen.

"Dude, what is this movie?" said Tony after a few minutes.

"I don't know, the lady from the video store said it was good, so I brought it," Steve replied, feeling guilty for renting such a bad movie.

"You actually trusted Old Mags to advise you on horror movies?" an incredulously Loki asked.

"Leave him guys, who would've known she would be so bad at picking films. Let's see, what else you brought?" said a gentle Thor.

"Uhmm, probably more crappy movies that Old Mags threw at him," Loki said, rising from the couch towards the table filled with candies.

"Leave him alone, brother" said Thor, hearing an "I do what I want, shut up" coming from his sibling, muffled by the amount of gummy bears on the other's mouth. The blonde continued. "Let's see… Brain Eating Zombies, Wasps, Arachnophobia… Umm… Do we have anything else to watch here, Tony? Some of your DVD's or whatever?"

"Well, apart from my father's precious collection of old movies, which probably is locked somewhere in this house and I'm not allowed to touch, nope," the rich boy replied. "But I have a better idea of what we could do," a grin forming on his lips.

"Oh God, what do you have in mind, and why am I scared if the answer?" Bruce asked, suspicious of what he would find in Tony's reply.

"There is a booze cabinet in the redecorated basement, and I just happen to have stolen the key," said the rich teen, dangling them in the air. "We could move our little party down there and hang around, drink, and then sleep, because apparently there's nothing better to do"

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," said Steve, his sense of righteousness speaking.

"That totally sounds like an awesome idea. Brother, get the candies, we're going down!" said a very enthusiastic Loki, with two bowls of junk food under his arms, ready for the booze party to start.

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's go then," Tony motioned for them to follow him. Bruce, as always, did; Thor and Loki almost ran ahead of the Stark kid, Natasha and Clint just nodded and followed – it would be just a different place for them to make out anyways – and Steve, alongside his best buddy, went behind, reluctantly.

* * *

As the hour passed, the boys placed themselves on the new location, Tony got the bottles out – it happened to be just a few light drinks – and the group slowly started to feel tipsy – apart from Steve and Phil, whom didn't put a drop of alcohol on their mouths.

As the party began to feel boring again, a now happy Loki had the craziest idea of the night. "Guys, guys. Why don't we play seven minutes in heaven?"

Everyone joyfully agreed, some making loud noises even (Thor, who else?) while Steve and Phil just stood by, as if watching their drunk friend to not make anything stupid. The Coulson boy was already feeling uncomfortable with everyone's attitudes, but being there with Steve, just for him, made everything look better.

Loki scribbled everyone's names on pieces of paper and threw inside a former bowl of candies. The mischievous boy had second intentions, and with whom Tony didn't know. Apparently he was the only one who noticed that, apart from Tasha, there wasn't any girl with them, and if her name came out with anyone else but Clint, she surely wouldn't accept.

"I see what you did here," said Stark, whispering on the Loki's ears from behind.

"What do you see, then?" he said, holding a smile to not seem too obvious with his plans.

"You know, apart from Natasha, there's only boys here, Loki. What are you up too?" said Tony.

"Me? I just wanna play a game. It's just very unfortunate we're all among boys, I think." Said Loki, a mischievous grin on his face. "But if you noticed it then, why are you joining our little game?"

Tony let a smile escape him, enough information to Loki understand what the boy meant. "Let's gather everyone up then," said the slimmer.

As everyone formed a circle around the bowl filled with papers, Loki explained. "Ok, here's how we play, for those of you who don't know. There are everyone's names written on a paperi. I'll get two of those papers, and the people chosen will go to that closet" he motioned towards the door on the left of the room "and will have 7 minutes to do… something…" Loki was saying, as Tony interrupted. "This something being making out, kissing, or whatever you guys wanna do in there, capiche?"

Coulson swiftly glanced at Steve, and thought to have seen the boy blushing. But it was a way too quick glance, and he was already red himself, so he looked down, to his hands.

"All right… I am going to pick this…. And this…" said Loki, with now a piece of paper on each hand. "Let's see who is the lucky couple," said the slim boy, hiding a smile. Apparently his expectations weren't achieved, as the barely hidden grin vanished when he looked into the papers, as Tony noted. "Phil and Steve," said the dark haired boy, placing the papers aside, almost ready to get new ones.

Inside Phil's head, everything looked confused. Had he been picked up with Steve? Oh Gosh, what are they going to do? What if they found out about his total gay crush on the boy? What if they saw his red cheeks? Oh, crap, he was probably red as a tomato by now. Without looking up, he started to say "N-No, wait… We ca…" but that was all he managed to pull out.

A sudden cold hand grabbed his sweaty one, and looking up, he saw Steve, his face also red as a pepper. All the boy could say was "Come…", and when Coulson came back to his senses, he was being dragged towards the closet. The door closed, and he was inside. With Steve. Who had just pulled him here. He didn't understand a thing that was going on; his head felt dizzy and he could barely breathe.

'Phil… I, I'm sorry I just dragged you.." said a very shy Steve. Phil realized they were still holding hands, and thanked God the only light illuminating the dark room was coming from the slim spaces between the door and its doorframe, for his face was even redder than before.

"I-It's okay Steve… But.." the shorter boy started to say, but was cut once again by the other. "You're confused… I know… Just let me," the boy sighed "explain. But first, promise me something, will you?"

"S-Sure Steve, anything," said Phil. He didn't know what was going on, and part of him was scared of what was to come, part was itchy to know what it was,"

"Please, don't hate me?" Steve said, and Phil noticed his voice was almost cracking. "Never! I would never hate you, Steve, you're my best friend," Coulson said, reassuring the other boy.

"That's why I'm afraid you'll hate me" Steve said under his breath, almost inaudible. But then again, the place they were in was so tiny that Phil could even almost hear the other's heartbeat. "Here it goes then" Steve was breathing harder, even then before now, "I just want to tell you… that I… Oh, fuck!" and, squeezing Phils hands tighter, Steve placed a hard, warm kiss on Phil's lips.

The other boy was in a state of shock. His first love, Steve Rogers, whom he had a crush on since forever, was kissing him in a dark closet, on Tony Stark's house. Even in the dark, Phil saw stars, and before Steve broke the kiss apart, he opened his mouth a little, making a passage for the other's tongue. The kiss grew on terms of intensity, and when Phil noticed, they were breaking it apart, gasping for air.

"I love you too… since forever…" Phil sheepshily admitted, his hands enlaced with Steve's, while both boys lay on a pile of old clothes from Mr. and Mrs. Stark. "You… do?" was all Steve could ask, before one impatient Loki could be heard screaming outside.

"Time's up!" the mischievous boy screamed, so both of the boys could hear. "We have to get out…" Phil said, placing a feather-light kiss on the other's lips.

"Umm, Phil… Could we still hold hands out there? I don't wanna face them alone…" the blonde boy said, and Phil could distinguish a somewhat fear of reproval on his voice. "Sure Steve. I'm with you, no matter what," he said, holding Steve's hands on his own.

"Okay then, let's get out," the blonde said, moving towards the door; holding Phil's hand. Once on the basement again, the two boys met the circle of teenagers smiling, like nothing had happened. Tony's joke then followed. "You took more than seven minutes in there, what WERE you doing?" he said under his laugh, turning then to Loki. "Go, pick more names"

The dark haired boy, in charge of the bowl, reached a hand and grabbed two more papers. In hopes of his secret plan – that Tony by now had deduced he wanted a chance with his brother – he read the papers, the smile vanishing once again from his mouth. "Bruce and Tony, your turn," he said. A smile crossed Tony's lips, and without thinking twice, he grabbed Bruce's face on his hands and gave him a very passionate and very tipsy kiss.


End file.
